The present invention relates to an on-foil object color adjustment device, an image forming apparatus and a non-transitory recording medium storing a computer readable program for adjusting the color of the object to be printed on the foil.
Conventionally, after the foil is bonded on the paper sheet by the foil pressing device, the object (hereinafter, referred to as “on-foil object”) is printed on the bonded foil. In general, the foil-bonding is carried out as follows. (1) By using the toner to be treated as the paste in the foil-bonding (hereinafter, referred to as “foil-bonding toner”), the foil-bonding object is printed on the paper sheet. (2) In the foil pressing device, the foil-bonding toner used for printing the foil-bonding object is melt by heating the paper sheet and the foil is bonded on the paper sheet by pressing the foil. (3) By winding the foil which is not bonded on the paper sheet with the roller or the like, the foil is bonded on the part on which the foil-bonding object is printed by using the foil-bonding toner.
In case that the foil is bonded in the above-described process, the bonding ratio of the foil is varied according to the smoothness of the paper sheet. Therefore, the portion at which the foil-bonding toner appears in the area in which the foil is bonded, is caused. In case that the color printing of the on-foil object is carried out on the bonded foil, the appearance of the color of the on-foil object is varied due to the color of the foil-bonding toner at the portion at which the foil-bonding toner appears. Accordingly, it is necessary that the color of the on-foil object to be printed at the portion at which the foil-bonding toner appears is reproduced to the expected color, even if the portion at which the foil-bonding toner appears is caused in the foil-bonding.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-35419, the following method for reproducing the metallic gloss is disclosed. In case that the normal color toner is overlapped on the metallic color material, when the amount of the normal color toner is too large, the gloss feeling of the metallic color material is deteriorated. By limiting the amount of the color toner, the metallic gloss of the metallic color material is reproduced.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-35419, it is disclosed that the metallic gloss of the metallic color material is reproduced. However, it is not disclosed that the color of the on-foil object to be printed on the bonded foil is reproduced. In particular, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-35419, it is not considered that the portion at which the foil-bonding toner appears is caused in the area in which the foil is bonded.